Oread/1869-01/page/14
﻿1.4 TUIiI OIIKAD. LIGHTK’S r I A N O T R I U M P II A N T. Just received the FIRST FPtEIvTXXJlVX At the /otniMiid Illimns £if*r/c Faira In coin petition with th* Mo>teliebrnted Manufacturer*. ---- Have peen awarded Twenty, F»r$i Premium*. together with the U»*,'h^t Pn mi mi at the American World** Fair. The testimonial* arc from the hii*hist mu-dcal celebrities of Europe and A tm-T ica. ^uok as Thalbeig, Vienxtemps. Strako.-ch. ■; Eekhani, Salter, Hoffman, Ala- j sou, Julien, Etc.. ! I N. B. Piano* mIi| on time—Pnynvnt re- ; ceired in instAlI'ienln. S> Cotid hund Pijuo-?! received in exchange fur i ew. W. W. KIMBALL, 64 Washington St.. Ohiragfo. ! AGENTS FOR TllK xortii west SMITH’S AMERICAN 0 II G A X a! FOR PARLORS, ( HURCRC3 AXD LCDGKS, Are RU|H«rior in Qreal Fulnets. and 0<>mpf>tenett of T»net Ex-prcetion and Eiuntirlty of Touch. 4,000 HAVE BEEN' SOLD TUE PAST YEAR! Just received the FLUaT fkkmii'm at the Itiw» and Michigan State Fair*. Scvkntkkn (IT) Fiej»t I’akMux*, wereawar-drd to the Aimhi jean Oruan* in the month of OctnU r, over ail cum| eiitur<, at different >tMe Rnrl (i»untv Fairs. X. Jj.—Every instrument tear ranted for jiwc yeart For circulars giving Trices and Styles of each instrument. add:>*s W. W. KIMBALL, ltf C3 Washington Sr., f'hicftgo. THE national (Lcaanb (Coflce Hot COMPANY. 1 Good Liver* cannot do without thete Xational* \ Jleuvy Tin. j AVw it ye poiued Hura Jtetajl, Fach 1 1 •* 2 ~ * 3 44 4 ** 3 1)03 ^ “ urn faucet 5 5'* 1 Rich \S hite Mel 2 ~ - 2 gal), can 3 “ 5 •* 10 41 8 oo'ti 10 Oft 4 12 IKJri 15 Od‘7 I 50 3 00 3 50 4 00 7 Oil j 8 001 . 10 00; j cet and U2 00; stand ** ’) lifts ^il-“ ! ver pta-4* f ted fan- ‘Cuflfoe Pot .Stands, 5'l Ten to fifty gallon mzo*, for Hotel'*, Rad-r"«d KAting Uuu^x. H^nrdin^ Hot:^ and Restaurants, furnished to order. Liberal disconut* to the trade, from whom , orders are Solicited. I Repeated «x{>ertmentc prove that not le*« tbau one4hird uf the exrxnte of making c<»f-1 fee and tea is >*red by u*in* the NVionali Tea and CofT-e Put. Thousands t<>*tifv that* in no other way can such due flavor he oh-! t*ine<-d» For Hnte!*, B»ard;>ie Ho-i^e, Re-tmrants! and Railroad Katmg where about i 150 are imw In iiy*, tl»e large s have proved economical and ratable bevoQdcal-' eolation, and are indK. er.--il*!e rl hev tv ill keep tea '-' Jim nr is it drank dmnk wl.cu tir^t madf. l*e!er to the Tre-tiioiit H>»ii*e reitiHcate^, where a 40 ^hIIou size is used. liiTcc«'< « K. IM 51 Ocaihi-M i„ CluciiL'", Manufacturer ami 1 ien’l A*r’t lil.. Ia it Mo. THE UIVEUSIDL-: Foil 1SC9. This favorite maira/.ine s«tr the voting an-ni-nnce^ the folhnvji g as amontr Uie m.tice* able feature^ of ihe coming' volume; 1 New Stm ieM. contributed e-p. ciallv to the t(Kircr*»dc” in advance of their f ublica-tion in Di iimark. 1>> ilat:> Cliiistian Andersen 2. A Serial, “White nnd R* d,n of thril- advent :re and huinorou- m:*-** >• ariiu"c^ty the nutlior of the popular stoi ie» from Shake* *j>eare. 4. Pajiera on Invention and Art: how •tatue* are made, how telegraph* are work-in ged, how a U»y can make photo^raplis, ttc.f etc, 5. Hunting in South Af ica: Streets of Cohft!n', etc. 9 Fun him) Frobe in all **ort- t»!' forms. 1’he ItMt of writers for tlie “RiverMde’* includes the iiHH«es of .Jacob Abbott, Hans Cl.iistian Andoen, Aliceand Pl»d*liet’ary, Nellie Eyst.-r, F. R. (*uu Iilinsr, Paul II Hayne, floraee EScuddd* r, Helen C Week*. Vitnx Moutiache, Author of ,‘Su*y*«* Six nirthdaya," Author of “Scvt-n Lilt«e Sisters, etc. A ftdl-page Frontispiece nnd a number of large Wutlnition in tvery number. A BRILL1A N I’ 'LLTU1N A I* KU COVER Tki:ms of StuacRiniiiN —iiO a year in advance; lhi«R. $10; ten ce «ent promptly on application to the PubliMherK, Hiri> *k UotoHrox, Publisher* In 4 45!) Broome Street, New York. pianos, UJflobtons, (Organs, d’r A“t» <', tte. \\ e are frt-quently edited upon to recom- m-nd an.l put ctixiti* il !i.»n uiui-iiih.___ We woiil.i s.iv io all »isiiinj; t-> pureli»sv nnd who li.ire been connecit d with the Semina », th.it we are pr. pared to pmuure for thcin Music >1 Inatrumentd nf any ni.ikc ihfv mnv prefer, Ht the towcii^ figure^, as we give io the purchaser the benefit of the discounts we g«t. We can pet good l'iano* so to furn'sh theru iii and up^.irda. Melo-deons and Orgma from fSO uj.*.irdi Can g’ve ciedit shell desired, br the purchaser giving a note, properly secured. Kor p«r-ticulurs, addrea^ l'Ki»cir»L^. Mount Curmll Semiuarj, Carroll Count/, Ill. ltf GEO. I*. ROWKLL 4 OH’S AMERICAN XcHJpapn' IliiTclory, CoNTAIXIXO iCCrnATE I.I8T8 OF ALL THE NEW8FA-I‘KU8 AND PEIMOIIK-AL8 PCHLI6HEU IN THE ONITKI) STATK8 AND TEKKI-TORIKS, AXD THE DOMINION OF CANADA, AND URITIHII COLONIES OF NORTH AMERICA ; TOUKTIlitR >VITU A DESCRIPTION OF THE TOWNS AND CITIES IN WHICH THKY ARE PUBLISHED. KEW YOItK: GEO. P. HOWELL Advcrtioer*, Pub-li'-herK nnd other*, who desire information in relation to the New«n«|*er?* and Periodicals of NotIh America. TIIE EDITION' WILL BK LIMITED, ASD PERSONS DESIRING COPIES WI^L DO WtLL TO 8KND THF.IIt OliDEUS 151M E I>l ATF.TY TO GEO. P. ROWELL & CO., PMithtrt and Advertising Agentt, 40 Park Ilow, Niw York. \ (JENTS WAXTKD TO SELL A The Gremeit Uorne Book ever 1’ublished. HIRAM WOODRUFF ON T1U Trolling Horvc ol Ann-rirh. /{ate to Train and Drive Him. With Remtiiimencea of the Tmting Turf. S ht turin m oo own« ■ Hopm ouglii to sul'Seribe. The infonnrttion which it contains is worth ten times its cost.*1 Single copies sent postpaid on ree*’ipt of price. Liliera! discounts. J. B. Koa» At Co., Iw2 Printing House Square, New York. UTANTED. ** A gmid Oardener to take charge of the Seniina'j Grounds, which consist of twr’Dtv. five ierts, a Urge part of which is devoted to fruit and vegetable garden. For particular* address the Principals at Moont Carroll Seminary, Carroll Co., IU. uf